


A Romantic Gesture

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe have been dating awhile. The redhead gets to see the sweet side to her little alt-girlfriend. One-shot. Read and Review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to thank my Beta waatp from fanfiction.net. I love Bechloe. These girls are my heart. Give me your thoughts.  
> I would love to be the owner of all this, but I'm not.

Beca stands outside Chloe’s door. Gathering her wits, she knocks and within a minute the door swings open revealing Chloe with a smile as wide as the sea.  
“Hi” squealed the redhead.  
“Hey yourself.” Holding the door open for the brunette, “Come on in Becs, I’ll just be a minute.” Beca feels the butterflies in her stomach and her sweaty palms. She shakes her head at the enthusiasm of the redhead.  
“Here red, these are for you” as the brunette hands her two roses. A wide grin appears across Chloe’s face.  
“Thank you Beca, you’re so sweet” as she bends over giving the brunette a quick peck on the cheek. A light blush arose upon Beca’s cheeks. A moment later, the brunette caught a glimpse of Chloe’s’ brow.  
“Um…Chlo, is there something wrong?” she says in a questionably low tone. “No.” sighing “Well…I do have a question though” the red head states in a soft tone.  
“What’s your question?” Beca asks curiously. The brunette couldn’t help but wonder if she had done something of offend Chloe.  
The redhead simply looks at Beca lovingly “Do you realize that one of the roses are plastic?”  
Beca smirked “Yes, I’m glad you noticed. You see, one rose smells and looks beautiful-like you. And the other one is plastic which represents my love for you-means it will never die.” The brunette looking for Chloe’s reaction with a fast-beating heart.  
Walking towards the brunette with a smile “Aww, Beca that is so romantic. I already know how this night is going to end.” With raised eyebrows Beca retorts “Oh, do you now?” “That crystal ball brain of yours can predict the future?”  
“Totes!” Chloe exclaims with a grin. Crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side the brunette looks at Chloe with some confusion.  
“Oh for sure Mitchell, you’re gonna end up on top!” letting out a breath “Unless you wanna be under me?” as she bites her bottom lip with a smile. Beca’s breath hitched as she raises her eyes wide. Waging her eyebrows, “Why wait till the night ends?” retorts Beca.   
Giving the brunette her best predatory smile, Chloe grabs her hands and drags Beca to the bedroom where she shows her how romantic and then some the night can be.


End file.
